


Muddy Tracks

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: Duke and Deckerd are waiting out some rain under an overpass and one thing leads to another. Hints at Duke x Deckerd x Gunmax, but for this, just Duke x Deckerd. STICKY. also very dirty.
Relationships: Deckerd/Duke (Brave Police J-Decker)
Kudos: 6





	Muddy Tracks

It was raining heavily in the city that day, the streets slick and difficult to navigate. Deckerd was alone on patrol today, having left a feverish Yuuta behind that morning. He'd caught a cold overnight and was on bed rest, but Deckerd had assured him that he'd be home on time this evening. With the way his rounds were going, however, that was debatable. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see the road, and the electricity in the air was irritating his sensors. He'd already slowed to ten under the minimum speed, but the patrol car decided to move off of the road for the time being. Before heading beyond the overpass, he slid down the side of the hill, changing to root mode and taking shelter under the structure. He blinked out at the rain, but jumped suddenly as a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"We had the same idea, it seems," he heard a familiar voice and the blue patrol car calmed down considerably. Turning, Deckerd smiled at the owner of the hand; Duke.

"Seems so." The overpass was tall enough for both of them to stand, but Duke was kneeling in the mud. Deckerd cocked his helm. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" he mused, shifting on his pedes and hearing them squish into the ground.

The other mech hesitated, but shook his head. "This is more comfortable than the last time I was here," he admitted, watching as Deckerd sank to sit against the far wall.

"Do you come here often?" He grimaced as the cool mud coated his aft. "Little too dirty for you, I'd think." Dirty for him, too. There was already a spattering of earthy brown flecks on his thighs. Looking at Duke, his armor was showing more muck.

"I've been under here once, when it was dry." There was a pause, and Duke looked out at the rain again. "With Gunmax."

"What were you doing with Gu—oh." Deckerd looked down, frowning in embarrassment. "Oh." That's right, Duke and Gunmax interfaced with each other. This had to have occurred before the time when both mechs had decided to go after Deckerd, so to speak. To be totally honest, Deckerd had yet to experience much in the ways of a relationship, his time occupied by either work or Yuuta. Gunmax was always trying to start things at the office too, and that was inappropriately stressful. They'd always only gotten to a few bases before Deckerd was called away for something, leaving both Duke and Gunmax exasperated with their efforts.

Right now, however…

Deckerd's processor clicked thoughtfully. It was very decent, that Duke as well as Gunmax had great patience with him. He didn't mean to run away or be as busy as he was, but neither had given up on him yet, settling for simple indications of affection. Recharging together or going on drives or just smiles and, well. He had the time, now. He could just reach out to Duke and ask—or he thought he could. Maybe that's not how it's done? Then again, Gunmax always just did as he pleased, so maybe…?

Before he let himself think it through, Deckerd cleared his intakes. "I don't suppose you would repeat it, then?" he started, but when Duke turned his helm to look at him, the patrol car lost his nerve. "I-I mean, if you do it so often, then—wait, no, that's not what I meant!" Oh, that was terrible, good work—he thought bitterly, his anxiety made worse when Duke laughed awkwardly.

"Not really that often," the white mech soothed, helm tilted humbly. He contemplated what Deckerd had just requested, optics dimmed. "You know what you're talking about, right?"

Deckerd nodded, his faceplates heating up rapidly. "Interfacing. With the components."

"I'd… hardly have guessed you to be someone to do this outside, during the day—"

"It's raining, and we're pretty well hidden here," Deckerd mumbled, though he looked around to make sure. Just as he thought, the rain created a veil, coming down just as heavily as before. They were out of view from passing vehicles, and no person would want to journey in this rain, let alone wander under the structure because of the small stream and thick mud pooling underneath. The more he thought about it, the more his anxiety grew, and it made Deckerd shudder—anticipation or otherwise, he wasn't sure.

Duke clicked his glossa before shifting, slowly crawling to Deckerd and looking in his optics. Servos sinking into the mud beside Deckerd's hips, he sighed before smiling softly. "I agree."

The englishmech leaned in, tilting his helm and pressing his lip plates against Deckerd's cautiously. This was something Deckerd knew how to do, however, and he leaned into the kiss, mouth parting slightly. He gasped sharply when a red servo stroked along his thigh, trailing muddy prints. Duke squeezed at the metal, pinching wires through a seam meeting the blue hips. His glossa was teasing Deckerd's mouth, tracing the edge of a bottom lip before pulling away again. At the loss, Deckerd mimicked the gesture. Shyly slipping his tongue into Duke's mouth, he moved to flatten his legs and tug at the other's arm. Duke hummed, moving himself over to straddle Deckerd, breaking their kiss. He felt the ground squish beneath their weight, but as long as his partner did not seem to mind, Duke wouldn't either. Leaning down, he nuzzled at Deckerd's helm lights as the other ran a finger along the edge of his bumper. A tweak to a wire underneath his headlights had Duke bite his lip and grunt.

"I don't know if you're just teasing me or if you're afraid I might break," he whispered against Deckerd's audial, bumping their panels together.

Wincing, the blue mech frowned, though it came across as an adorable pout. "I could say the same for you." Wiggling to get comfier, Deckerd deliberately scraped his panel against the other's. Not missing the way Duke tensed, he revved his engine, sending a vibration through the metal. "Don't want to go home and tell Gunmax that we were both too nervous to finish through, do you?"

"Please." Duke laughed, adjusting to look down at Deckerd. His fingers pressed into transformation seams along Deckerd's chest. Grinding down into the engine roar, Duke nipped at neck cables and leaned heavily into the other. Angling his chest, he pressed as close as he could get, pinning the patrol car against the wall. Deckerd whined, his servos wandering along the bumper and down Duke's sides to his hips. He hoped he was giving as much of the attention as he was receiving; trying to keep up was becoming increasingly difficult. His processor began to lag as his cooling fans kicked on, sensory data streaming at a high rate. Duke's hands appeared to be rubbing and stroking everywhere, one minute on his helm lights, the next on his hips. He was vaguely away that he was sliding in the mud, pushing off of the wall into the touches. Duke moved with him, still pressing his panel into Deckerd's and lavishing his neck and jawline with kisses and nuzzles. Once Deckerd started to look uncomfortable, he moved them both to lie flat against the ground, pushing the patrol car into the soft ground.

"Sorry," he sighed against the blue armor, but Deckerd simply smashed their lips back together. His lights flickered, and his face felt hot. Duke found himself stunned by the sudden urge Deckerd was showing, but wasn't about to be undone. Rumbling his engine, he stroked a muddy hand along Deckerd's heated panel, grinning in success as a click was heard and Deckerd gasped.

Cord pressurizing, the patrol car relaxed into the ground, panting. Duke moved to kneel between Deckerd's thighs, looking at his handiwork. He was hypnotized by the amount of fingerprints that he had made. Currently, he deduced the cord was the only thing between them that wasn't splattered in the grime.

Deckerd twitched under the gaze, feeling a bit nervous. "What?"

Duke blinked, but shook his head at the question and kissed the brim of the blue mech's helm. "Admiring you, is all." He wrapped his servo around Deckerd's cord, squeezing gently. The blue mech's optics flickered off, and he groaned. Duke nuzzled at his neck, stroking the cord and thumbing the head. He felt fingers wrap around the back of his helm, guiding him to lick at sensitive spots. When he was doing particularly well, Deckerd would flick his thumb against one of the gold finials and cause him to moan. It didn't take long for Deckerd's valve catches to release, the panel unlocking. Duke bit his lip, moving his servo lower to trace the opening with a finger.

"You want me to…?" the swordsmech trailed off, adjusting himself to sit up.

Deckerd nodded, awkwardly trying to spread his legs. "Yes. I'm afraid I'm not sure what to give, otherwise." He looked off to the side. "Perhaps next time."

Tilting his helm, Duke considered possibilities of going through with this. It would hurt. Lubricant was being produced enough to leak and pool beneath them, but his cord was still going to penetrate him. He could use his fingers to stretch the inner calipers of Deckerd's valve but he'd never exactly done this in such an unclean area. Would the grit cause irritation? He wasn't sure that either wanted to find out. Duke could feel his own cord pressing insistently against the red cross codpiece, lubricant leaking from the seams. Making up his mind, his locks released on his panel and his cord pressurized.

"I'll be slow, and careful," Duke mumbled, carefully positioning his cord near Deckerd's entrance. "I'm going to hold you still, though, because it's going to be painful, and—"

"It's alright," Deckerd whispered, nuzzling his nose against Duke's. He pinched the audial between his fingers and grinned as Duke's optics flickered. "I trust you, just like any other day."

Smiling, Duke leaned into the hand on his helm. He shifted his hips before pushing his cord into the other's valve, taking his time and pressing down on Deckerd to prevent him from moving too much. The blue mech grimaced, gritting his denta and offlining his optics. He wrapped his arms around Duke's neck, clinging and burrowing his face under the other's jaw. Duke paused, panting and still pumping Deckerd's cord, whispering softly into his audials. The valve was tight, leaving him hardly any room to move forward much. Until it flexed, he'd have to keep still, and keep Deckerd relaxed. Revving his engine, he squeezed and toyed with the cord in his hand, waiting patiently to continue. When Deckerd loosened his grip around his neck and whined, he pushed a little further, hilting himself.

"Duke… nngh," Deckerd moaned, legs spread as wide as they would go and held rigidly. Too much sensory data was filtering thought his processor, so much of it tactile that he was losing track of where his body was being touched. He felt his valve throb, and Duke groaned in turn, pulling out slowly to thrust back in sharply, testing him. Deckerd's helm tipped back, calling out Duke's name louder, and that was enough for the mech to thrust in at a steady pace. His free hand sliding on the ground in a struggle to keep him upright, Duke's optics flared with energy. He never stopped pumping Deckerd's cord, encouraged by his name being chanted and whined, the hardly used valve clenching around him. He felt his overload approaching fast, and with the way Deckerd was arching into his movements now, it was likely his was building as well. Body tensing as his overload surged through his systems, kissed Deckerd hard, swallowing his cry. Duke's hand stopped on the blue mech's cord as lubricant splattered onto their chests and his valve gushed and spasmed. Deckerd felt Duke collapse on top of him, the red servo beside him finally sliding in the mud. Duke rest his helm against Deckerd's shoulder as he relaxed, the urge to recharge heavily pressing in his processor.

Deckerd nuzzled at the jaw guard on Duke's helm, optics dim and fans cycling down. He didn't hurt as much as he'd thought he would, and Duke's weight wasn't too bad as his chassis was fairly hollow at the top. He ran his servos along Duke's sides, tired and content. Locking optics with the englishmech, he reached up to lazily draw a line of mud under Duke's optic. Chuckling at the confused look he received, Deckerd explained.

"Do you think Gunmax can help us wash off when we get back?"


End file.
